Taiga Jinkō
|birthday = 10th June |age = 400+ |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Lavender |hair = Black |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Gotei 13 |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Captain of the Head of the |previous occupation = 4th Seat |team = |previous team = None |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Midori Jinkō |education = |status = Active |shikai = Mugindachi |bankai = Maiō no Senridōfū}} Taiga Jinkō (塵紅大河 Crimson Impurity, River) is the influential, cunning, and genius Captain of the in the . Regarded particularly for his unorthodox approach to ruling his Division, the , along with his own malevolent personality, many are intimidated by him in the Gotei. However; Taiga is one of the more prodigal Captains of his era, and after the disappearance of Tōshirō Hitsugaya, he has filled part of the gap that was left in the Gotei 13's military power. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Inventions and Equipment *'Shakonmaku Kaisei' (遮魂膜改正 Soul-Warding Membrane Revision) is one of the many modifications and additions that Taiga has contributed to Soul Society. It is operated primarily in his own barracks, and is managed by the various Seated Officers of his Division in a specific order. It is an extensive revision of the concept of the Shakonmaku, the barrier which surrounds the Soul Society. Utilizing his knowledge within Kidō and spiritual energy, attained through his sister and inquisitivity, Taiga has been able to extend the concept of the Shakonmaku by leaps and bounds. First and foremost, the barrier surrounds not only the Seireitei, but it also travels across the Rukongai. Secondly; it is interlaced with a variety of smaller barriers for particular areas which hold much importance to the Soul Society, including the Research and Development Center. Additionally; utilizing the concept of Kidō, he is capable of strengthening the barrier at any time, preventing the entry of possible criminals. Furthermore; the Kidō also acts as an alarm, and once triggered, he is capable of sending out a powerful to warn the entirety of Soul Society of a breach. Finally; he has shown to possess an innate level of manipulation over the barrier from his own office, digitally materializing it and assigning specific individuals to different areas for the maximum level of protection. *'Senjin Denreishinki' (千仞伝令神機 Boundless Divine Messenger Machine) another modification to one of Soul Society's various equipment. The is a communication device that is capable of traversing the distance from Soul Society and the Human World, project a radar on Hollow's spiritual energies and other functions very useful to a Shinigami. The Senjin Denreishinki appears to be exclusive to Taiga's own use, as it was an entirely accidental experiment. Though this particular Denreishinki is capable of all the functions that a normal one has, this also has the ability to completely remove the space-time between the Soul Society and any other dimension in existence once it has been made contact with. For this reason; Taiga has given every one of his Division members, other Captains and Lieutenants his Denreishinki number so he may provide assistance to them as immediately as needed. Such removal of space-time appears to be a result of the spiritual power of the and spell, which was absorbed by the initial Denreishinki he experimented on after giving it a medium to absorb spiritual power in the atmosphere, for another effect entirely. However; this experiment, as noted by Taiga, gives him the ability to traverse across space-time without the assistance of the , or , thus he uses this method frequently for sampling. *'Ukiyogatari' (浮き世語 Story of the Transient Life) the most secretive invention of Taiga's. Taiga remarks that this is a set of hidden weapons that are created through methods that are "unwanted within Soul Society." After defying the laws of Soul Society, Taiga was capable of coming in contact with the Fullbringers of the Human World. With their knowledge of Soul Manipulation, Taiga was capable of reproducing such an effect through the assistance of spiritual alteration. The guards of these small blades are created with unique technology that helps to magnetically attract free reishi, using a spiritual core as a basis to do so. Thus, with the capacity of soul manipulation, Taiga was capable of crafting unique blades that were able to emulate the processes of the environment surrounding them through the weaving of the very environment around the weapon in question. This then caused Taiga's ambushes to be far more successful, causing Taiga to employ these as an initial means of debilitation before other methods come into play. *'Kidōgamaguchi' (鬼道蝦蟇口 Pouch of the Demon Way) an unique invention created through the assistance of his sister. Unknowingly, Midori had passed down the knowledge that Kidō could be placed within what he called "sigils" that were capable of erupting the effects of spells with a simple surge of spiritual energy. Taiga decided to use this to his own advantage; using his inquisitive nature and subsequent access to the records of the Kidō Corps, Taiga had been able to designate specific sigils according to the spells employed. He would commonly place these spells in small orbs, which were all placed in a spiritually bound bag that rejected all spiritual essences through its construction via Sekki-sekki dust. As a consequence, whenever opened, Taiga is able to cause extreme surprise to his opponents as he bombards them with a multitude of unexpected binding and destruction spells with very little energy drain. *'Zanpakutō Hōkaishūha' (斬魄刀崩壊周波 Soul-Cutting Sword's Disruption Frequency) one of Taiga's most profound inventions, and the one he is most proud of. After examining the invasion of Muramasa on Soul Society, Taiga attempted to emulate similar effects through the use of technology. Though his invention was initially discarded because of the possible threats to Soul Society, the invasion of the Vandenreich and Stern Ritter had caused it to become accepted as a legible option against threats to the Gotei 13. The invention works through coating the user's own zanpakutō with a special barrier prior to fighting battles. As one confronts another shinigami, the barrier itself begins to oscillate as speeds of approximately 1 million oscillations per second. Once this is done, the number of vibrations caused by this creates an unusual sound which resonates with the spirit within the zanpakutō being faced. As a consequence, the sensitivity formed by this type of sound was replicated from the spiritual frequency of Muramasa during his invasion. From this sound, the zanpakutō begins to retreat and is unable to release his power thanks to the blockade created by the continuous bombardment of sound. If the zanpakutō is by chance, released, Taiga's invention is capable of sealing it after a potentially long period of time, dependent on the bond with the zanpakutō and shinigami in question. Other Equipment *'Ginokage' (疑の陰 Shadow of a Doubt) an unique cloak he gained from former 3rd Seat, Akon which he obtained through various dealings and collaborations. Taiga himself uses the cloak on several occasions, but most prominently when out collecting data. This cloak is made out of a natural coating of Sekki-sekki on the outer layer and an inner-layer of reishi absorption fibers. Such conflicting forces cause all of Taiga's spiritual power to be within the cloak and allow him to move around undetected by any other race that has spiritual sensory. Unusually, Taiga is still capable of employing his abilities to their maximum potential, whilst evading all reishi-based assaults thanks to the layer of Sekki-sekki that surrounds the cloak. *'Nikubakudan' (肉爆弾, "Flesh Bomb") though not an invention he particularly likes, Taiga knows about its employments and thus has on rare moments employed it. Gained through a dealing with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, this invention was adapted by Taiga for a less gruesome use. Nikubakudan is a biological bomb, that enters the target's body through insertion via an open wound or orifice. To make this an easier task, Taiga will layer his sword with the bomb's liquidized state prior to entering an expedition. Thankfully, this liquid is transparent and thus makes it easier to apply. Upon activation, the virus inserted within the victim's body begins to clutch on reiryoku within the body, using it as a means to catalyze its reaction and cause the victim of the explosion to be blown into smitherines. *'Nikubakudan Ver. 2.0: Daishizen Bakudan' (肉爆弾 バージョン二: 大自然爆弾 Flesh Bomb Version 2.0: Mother Nature's Bomb) A less vile version of Nikubakudan. Through implantation of the virus into surrounding nature, Taiga is able to cause the said virus to absorb any biological material from the ecosystems surrounding him, creating an explosion of devastating power and radius dependent on how much biological material is enveloped by the virus itself. *'Reibunsōki' (霊分相機 Soul Phase Splitter) an unique invention, created by an unknown scientist of the 12th Division, though was rumored to be one of Taiga's closest confidants. The said invention is a small necklace which Taiga wears around his neck at almost all times. It is an invention that synchronizes itself with all of the reishi that composes him. By temporarily abandoning any and all organs and converting them into pure spiritual energy, Taiga is capable of travelling through Soul Society as a "ghost". Walking through walls, phasing through physical attacks, you name it and Taiga can do it. A crippling weakness of this however is the inability to evade reiryoku-based attacks, and can cause severe injury if Taiga doesn't avoid it entirely or revert forms prior to its landing. Furthermore; Taiga is also unable to form any type of spiritual power into a tangible form because of the manner in which this form is constructed, thus making it difficult to handle properly except for the most skilled user. Powers and Abilities : Zanpakutō Mugindachi (無公達 Absence of Kings) Quotes *(Talking to himself) "Oh, the , eh? What's so special about it, really? Sure, it materializes the will of your own desires and emotions, but do you require such a sphere in order to achieve what can be done without it. I am not following a tradition in my own time as a scientist. Yes I borrow concepts, and yes I reference. However; I will not ever attempt to replicate the Hōgyoku. I have no desire to surpass the limitations of the "Shinigami", for whatever limitations you have ever seen in your life, they are made through your own consciousness." Trivia Behind the Scenes